


So What

by AlternateCannon



Series: Magi!Sinbad AU [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateCannon/pseuds/AlternateCannon
Summary: In which Aladdin meets an interesting Magi on his way to Balbdadd.No, it's not Judar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this before I decide to rewrite it for the fifth (sixth?) time...

Aladdin watches as the strange person gulps down their water as if he has been stuck in the desert for a long time and only just come out. Once he is done, the person thanks them and introduces himself as Sin, a travelling entertainer.

Aladdin had just been talking to Morgiana, about what they were going to do whey they finally found Alibaba, when the fluttering of the rukh drew Aladdin’s attention to a nearby bush.

The bush rustled. There was a moan. Then a gaunt face covered with blood suddenly came out.

Needless to say, neither Aladdin nor Morgiana reacted well to the sight.

“You two are real lifesavers,” Sin says. “Some bandits took all my stuff, and I was left with this massive headache to deal with.”

“You were bleeding quite a lot,” Aladdin comments.

He doesn’t think ‘headache’ is quite the right word for it though.

“Ah, this?” Sin fingers the bandages around his forehead. “Don’t worry about it. It looks worse than it really is. I actually got this from falling down a tree.”

Aladdin blinks. It is Morgiana that asks, “What where you doing in a tree?”

“Honestly?” Sin shrugs. “I don’t know. Some old habits are hard to kick, I guess. I just can’t believe I forgot to take my stuff up with me.

“It certainly didn’t help though.” Sin sighs. “My head was already hurting from drinking last night. To add insult to injury, those bandits took all my water and remedies when they stole my stuff… It really is a good thing that you two showed up!”

Sin smiles at them brightly at that last statement. Neither Aladdin nor Morgiana know how to respond. It certainly cements Aladdin’s impression that Sin is a strange person.

“By the way,” Sin says, bright smile still in place, “I never even got my saviors’ names!”

Aladdin and Morgiana introduce themselves. Sin offers his home when he learns they are on their way to Balbdadd. He says it’s the least he can do for their helping him out. He even offers them a tour of the city when he learns they have never been to Balbadd before.

Aladdin looks to Morgiana after Sin makes his offer. Aladdin has already decided Sin is a strange person. He doesn’t think Sin is a bad one either.

Both Aladdin and Morgiana have saved a decent amount of money, but that still doesn’t mean they actually have a lot.

Morgiana nods, and they both happily agree.

Aladdin knows there is still much for him to learn. He honestly didn’t think a travelling entertainer could earn so much money though. His mouth hangs open when they finally arrive at Sin’s home.

“I’m also an investor,” Sin says with a grin. “Balbadd is one of the trading capitals of the world after all.”

Sin saunters forward towards the giant house. He is hardly near the door when a man suddenly barrels into him.

“Where have you been?!” the man cries as he latches onto Sin. “You left without a word, and you didn’t return this morning! Yamraiha’s magic tool wasn’t working either, so we couldn’t even get in contact with you!

“And what’s this?” The man suddenly notices the bandages around Sin’s head. “You got injured too?!”

Another man approaches the group at this time. He mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “No shame.” Aladdin can’t help but notice the second man looks a lot like Morgiana.

“Shut up!” the first man snaps. Then he immediately goes back to fussing over Sin.

The second man just looks indifferent at the response.

Sin shakes himself free from the first man and looks somewhere between exasperated and fond.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says. “It’s just a small bump. I’ll be fine. I only got a little careless, and my things got stolen.

“Ah,” Sin continues before the other man can say anything. “These two are Aladdin and Morgiana. They helped me after I got robbed. I’ve decided to let them stay with us while they’re visiting the city.”

It is only then that the man realizes Sin did not come back alone. His face reddens, and he immediately straightens himself up.

He coughs. Then he holds out a hand and tries to introduce himself coolly as Sharrkan.

A lady who is Sin’s housekeeper shows Aladdin and Morgiana to their room. She drops the linens she’s carrying when Aladdin asks her if she’s heard of Alibaba. What the lady says worries Aladdin, and he hopes Alibaba is okay. It seems they will be staying in Balbdadd for awhile. Morgiana can’t leave for the Dark continent either because of the Fog Troop.

The next day, Sin treats them to lunch, and Aladdin’s mouth waters at the sight. The restaurant Sin takes them is supposed to serve Balbdadd’s finest foods. Aladdin is quick to stuff his face from every plate. Sin asks about their plans once they’ve eaten their fill.

Morgiana tells him they are looking for a friend. She also brings up their worries about the Fog Troop.

“What about you Sin?” Aladdin asks, concerned. “Aren’t you worried that you’ll be robbed too?”

Sin leans back into his seat as he considers Aladdin’s words.

“Now there’s an idea,” Sin says. “The Fog Troop is causing me a bit of trouble as well. It would be convenient if they can just come to me instead.”

Neither of Sin’s two… Bodyguards? …Subordinates? …Aladdin isn’t quite sure what Sharrkan and Masrur’s relationship to Sin is. Sin just grinned and introduced them as his kids. Aladdin’s pretty sure both Sharrkan and Masrur are older than Sin by a few years.

Anyway, both looked unimpressed by Sin’s idea.

“I doubt they’ll come,” Sin eventually decides. “If they haven’t attacked my place before, they’ll hardly do so now. Their targets have also been quite political. I’m just a simple businessman and performer. I’m hardly their ideal target.”

Both Sharrkan and Masrur give Sin sideway looks. Aladdin thinks he is missing something.

“The point is,” Sharrkan says, turning to Aladdin and Morgiana, “you don’t have to worry. If anything goes wrong, Masrur and I will take care of it right away.”

“It’s alright!” Aladdin immediately says. “We’re not afraid. Morgiana is tough, and I have Ugo with me!”

Aladdin proceeds to show them his friend. Ugo comes out, and it earns him stunned looks. Aladdin is used to the reaction by now. What he does not expect is for some one to identify him by it.

“You’re a Magi!” Sharrkan exclaims.

“Mister, you know what Magi are?” Aladdin asks, surprised. “I just learned it recently, and I’m still trying to understand it myself.”

“You don’t know?” Sharrkan looks stunned. “Sin—”

“I’ve met Magi before on my travels,” Sin cuts in. “the priestess of Reim is one of them. I met her at a party I performed at in the past.”

“Really?” Aladdin hadn’t known there were other Magi like him.

Sin tells Aladdin about the special connection between the Magi and the Rukh, and how Magi are able to use the rukh’s power. Aladdin is fascinated by the new information. He also finds Sin to be an even more mysterious and worldly person. Sin seems to be really famous too, if he met someone with such an important sounding title as the Priestess of Reim.

Sin later asks them what Alibaba looks like and promises to keep an eye out for him. Sin also promises Aladdin and Morgiana are welcome to stay at his home for as long as they need.

Morgiana later decides they cannot just sit around. She suggests they go out and look for the Fog Troop. They will question Alibaba if he really is their leader. If he’s not with them, they will take down the thieves and use the good will of the authorities to help them find Alibaba.

They wait until nightfall since that is when the thieves usually make their move. They also don’t want to worry Sin and the others, so they need to sneak out of the house.

Sharrkan waves at them while leaning by the gate.

“Sin knew you wouldn’t stay put,” Sharrkan says. “Come on, we already figured out the most likely places they’re targeting tonight. Sin and Masrur have already gone ahead to one of them. I’ll take you to the other.”

Sharrkan turns to leave. He stops. He turns to look back.

“Well?” he asks, “Aren’t you two coming?”

Aladdin and Morgiana shake themselves out of their stupor. They quickly follow after the man.

Aladdin thinks Sin is turning out to be an even more mysterious person. He asks Sharrkan who Sin really is while they wait. Sharrkan says Sin really is who he says he is.

“It’s just not the only thing,” Sharrkan admits. “But he says it’s better for you to figure it out for yourself.”

Aladdin doesn’t get to ponder the mystery for long because that’s when the Fog Troop finally attack. They learn Alibaba really is the leader of the Troop.

Morgiana doesn’t take Alibaba’s rejection so well. The next day, she tracks him down… and tosses him straight through the window into their room. They learn why Alibaba is leading the Fog Troop, and Aladdin promises they will help so Alibaba doesn’t have to save Balbdadd alone.

Then the Fog Troop attack to take back Alibaba. Aladdin realizes too late that they’ve brought danger into Sin’s home. Everything is chaotic. A side of the house is blown out. Aladdin thinks that was Masrur.

Everyone ends up outside in the yard. Sharrkan and Masrur stand guard in fronts of Sin. They don’t let anyone who attacks them anywhere near him.

Alibaba’s friend tries to pin Sharrkan down. He curses when his black fog dissipates under Sharrkan’s hands.

“Dammit!” He shouts at Sin, “How long are you just going to hide behind your men? You think you’re too good to deal with us by yourself?!”

“I can understand you wanting to take your leader back.” Sin asks, “But what reason do you have to attack me personally? If it’s simply for my home’s wealth you could have attacked this place long before I came back.”

“Don’t play me for a fool.” Cassim sneers. “We know exactly who you are, and you know exactly why we’re here!”

What Cassim says next makes everything click into place.

“You’re Sinbad of the Seven Seas Alliance!” he shouts. “And I’m not going to let some _magician_ who sucks up to_ kings_ interfere in Balbdadd and get in the Fog Troop’s way!”

Oh, Aladdin thinks. He should have realized it sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake  
  
Entire side of the house gets blown out:  
  
Sinbad: I think you over did it Masrur.  
Masrur: I didn’t use my household vessel.  
Sinbad: ...I’m not sure how that's better when you can already punch the air to make things blow up.  
Sharrkan: At least the house didn’t get entirely destroyed.  
Sinbad: Don’t, Sharrkan. I still blame you.  
Sharrkan: That was years ago!  
Sinbad: And Masrur was a good boy until that happened!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Balbdadd arc, and its conclusion

Alibaba thought he had enough surprises for the week. He never expected to see Aladdin and Morgiana at a Fog Troop raid. Now he finds out the house they are staying at belongs to Sinbad.

Sinbad, who wrote Alibaba’s favourite childhood books, which inspired him to become a dungeon conqueror. Sinbad, who is standing before Alibaba right now and is currently the target of the Fog Troop. If what Cassim is saying is correct, Sinbad is after the Fog Troop as well.

“That’s interesting.” Sinbad tilts his head. “I’m not unknown in Balbdadd, but who could have given you such specific information?”

“That’s not something you need to know,” Cassim snaps. “Now are you going to hide behind your men all day or come out?”

Sinbad simply smiles and shrugs. “I suppose not. It’s obvious when I think about it.”

He looks at Alibaba. “Your friend does have a point though.” He steps out from behind his men, and he pulls the sword from the larger one’s waist at the same time. “You’re supposed to be the leader of the Fog Troop, aren’t you? It’s only appropriate for the leaders of the opposing groups to face off against each other.” Sinbad swings the sword and points it at Alibaba. “Let’s have a one-on-one to determine which side will win.”

Alibaba is stunned.

“Forget it,” Cassim immediately says. “Like we can just believe you won’t pull some dirty trick.”

Sinbad lowers his sword. “Shouldn’t your leader be able to speak for himself? Or is hiding behind one’s subordinates only the privilege of royalty?”

Alibaba is stunned again.

“I know exactly who you are as well,” Sinbad says, “Alibaba the Wonder Man. It’s quite smart of you,” he comments, “taking the guise of a chivalrous and heroic thief. You can use the people’s ire against the king to your own benefit.” He smirks. “Being the third and bastard prince, you were hardly in line for the throne. Why not use the people’s anger to clear a path for you?”

Alibaba attacks before he before he even realizes what he’s doing. He is soundly beaten. Alibaba was completely outclassed. Sinbad did not even need to use magic to do it. All it took was a hand around his wrist, and Amon’s flames were cut off. Then a pommel in his gut, and Alibaba was down.

The larger of Sinbad’s men grabs Cassim when he tries to attack. More than half of the Fog Troop flee when Sinbad’s other man announces what their sentence will be.

“It seems the Fog Troop wasn’t much after all,” Sinbad comments. “Only those who were truly loyal to your cause have stayed. Luckily for you, your information is outdated.”

He gestures for his man to let go of Cassim.

“Because I want to join the Fog Troop too,” Sinbad declares.

There are various exclamations of shock and disbelief. Even Sinbad’s own men look incredulous at what he just said.

“That’s ridiculous,” Cassim growls. “Why should the likes of you even want to help us?”

Sinbad is unfazed.

“Because I also know what it’s like to live under a selfish and unjust rule,” he states.

“It frustrates you, doesn’t it? To have your pride and worth trampled by those in power. To be viewed as lesser – inferior – while everything you value is taken away. To know that those above care nothing about those below them, except as how it can benefit themselves.

“Those are feelings I know very well,” Sinbad says. “My home country of Parthevia was much the same. It saw its people as nothing but fodder and labour for its war.

“Year by year, the people’s livelihoods were taken from them, until even the tools of their trade were gone. Then they could no longer simply feed themselves. The age of conscription was dropped with every season, until the only men left were children and those that had escaped to banditry.

“The truth is I admire you for standing against the injustices you face. You people decided to fight despite the odds stacked against you.

“After I was forced to leave Parthevia, Balbdadd became a second home to me. How can I not want to help when I see its people are being treated the same? This time, I have more than enough connections and resources to help even without the Alliance.”

There is a heavy silence after Sinbad’s speech. Alibaba swallows.

“Alibaba,” Hassan asks, “how much is what Sinbad’s saying the truth?”

“Most of what I know are from his stories,” Alibaba replies. “But I’ve also heard some things while I was at the palace as well...”

It might as well have been a confirmation. Alibaba can feel the mood shift with how the Fog Troop regard Sinbad.

“Sin, this is crazy!” one of Sinbad’s men protests. “I can understand your feelings, but you already promised Ahbmad that you would defeat the Fog Troop!”

“About that,” Sinbad responds. “I’ve been giving it some thought. Technically, we would be violating the Alliance’s neutrality by defeating the Fog Troop for him.”

“And this somehow doesn’t?!” the man exclaims.

“Of course not,” Sinbad says easily. “Because you are not coming.”

The man is stunned speechless.

“And Masrur is not coming either,” Sinbad continues. “Actually, both of you are grounded until the house is repaired.”

Sinbad points at his home. One of its sides has been completely blown out.

“Showing off once in awhile is good and all, but this is just too much—And Sharrkan, you really should have known better than to goad Masrur while we were being attacked. I think Yam’s old workshop has been damaged too. Just how do you think she’ll react when she learns you were responsible?”

It’s a strange sight to see two full-grown men being lectured, especially when the two men in question are noticeably taller and more muscled their lecturer. Even stranger is the fact that it seems to be working. The one called Sharrkan looks flustered and embarrassed. Even the larger and stoic-looking Masrur seems uncomfortable and guilty at what he did.

Once he is done lecturing, Sinbad turns back to Alibaba.

“So," Sinbad asks, "what will you answer be?”

There really is only one answer Alibaba can give.

“Excellent,” Sinbad says, “there’s just one more thing.”

He spins around and points to a trio of men who just joined the Fog Troop today.

“You there! I would like my sword back, please! It’s kind of a family heirloom, you see…”

Alibaba’s plan is sped up. The next day, Sinbad brings him to the palace to talk to Ahbmad. Apparently, Sinbad gained a standing audience with the King even before creating the Alliance. Sinbad also spread word of the meeting so that there is a massive crowd gathered outside.

Things don’t turn out the way Alibaba hoped though. Ahbmad is completely dismissive of his people’s suffering and what is happening right outside the palace gates. Even worse, they find out Ahbmad has handed Balbdadd’s trading rights to Kou.

Alibaba returns to the Fog Troop base and learns Cassim and most of the upper cadre have disappeared. Aladdin attempts to cheer him up but telling the people who placed their hopes on him of his failure is still a bitter pill to swallow. He is unable to reassure everyone when they grow nervous about what will happen to them now.

“We simply lack information right now,” Sinbad says after dispersing the remaining Fog Troop members for the night. “We need to know more on Balbdadd’s relationship with Kou. I’ll get in touch with some contacts I know, and we’ll continue from there.”

Sinbad then rattles off a list of things that they can still do. Alibaba hardly pays attention, and it seems Sinbad is talking more to himself as he paces around the room. Alibaba only focuses again when Aladdin suddenly gets up.

He walks over to Sinbad and asks, “Sin, you’re a Magi aren’t you?”

Alibaba sputters. He looks over at Sinbad. Sinbad’s mouth is still open from being interrupted in mid-sentence. He closes it and blinks. Then he smiles at Aladdin.

“Took you long enough,” Sinbad says. “I was beginning to wonder when you would find out.”

Aladdin’s eyes widen and so does Alibaba’s own.

“It’s not something I normally advertise,” Sinbad continues. “Even if you’re a fellow Magi, we were still strangers at the beginning.”

“Is being a Magi really that big?” Alibaba asks.

“—I mean,” he tries to elaborate, “I know Aladdin is supposed to be a chooser of Kings, but it sounds so simple… Can it really be just that?”

“Baba told me that the Kouga had a Magi, and they built a great big empire hundreds of years ago,” Aladdin adds. “But it’s really hard to image something like that with the way everyone lives now.”

“I guess it can be difficult to understand the significance of it.” Sinbad ponders for a bit. “Maybe more recent examples can help.”

Sinbad starts with the Magi who raised the first dungeon and started it all. The first Magi only raises dungeons and does nothing else. But the conquering of those dungeons gave the Kou Empire the power it needed for its westward expansion. Now the Far East country has reached all the way to Balbdadd and is able to impose on its policies. From such a great distance, the Kou Empire has helped create the situation that Alibaba and his people are currently in.

The High Priestess of Reim originally had only one King Vessel—back during the formation of Reim. Even though things have changed recently, for the past two hundred years the Empire, has been going strong under only the Priestess’s protection.

Sinbad then talks about himself and the Seven Seas Alliance. Alibaba is surprised to learn that each member country’s ruler, or someone close to them, is a metal vessel user. Sinbad didn’t raise most of the dungeons that the users conquered. He only gathered together the small countries scattered across the continents into one alliance… and created a powerhouse that rivaled even Kou and Reim.

“In just a little over ten years the entire power structure of the world has changed. Rather than Choosers of Kings, Sorcerers of Creation is the more relevant title, because we truly are magicians that shape the world.

“Just the amount of magoi a Magi wields alone can make them valuable to any country,” Sinbad continues. “If they’re smart, they won’t directly threaten you. But any number of people may try to influence you to have you on their side. You must be careful and learn to avoid their deception.”

Aladdin looks down with a pensive expression on his face. His grasp on his staff tightens as well.

“It is really okay for me to have this power then?” Aladdin asks.

Sinbad’s expression softens. “I didn’t mean to scare you. That is something for you to decide for yourself. You’re still young. You should be allowed to travel freely and be able to see and learn many different things. You should come to your own answer on how to use your powers.”

Sinbad places a hand on top of Aladdin’s head. “So, no more taking out Ugo so casually, okay? I know he’s your friend, but it’s a pretty obvious indicator of who you are. I just want you to be careful.”

Aladdin looks a little stunned at the hand on his head. He looks up a Sinbad, confused and perplexed. Then Aladdin’s eyes widen, and he places his own hands on top of Sinbad’s.

“Sin,” Aladdin asks, a smile on his face. “Can I call you Big Brother?”

It is Sinbad’s turn to look caught off guard. He recovers quickly, and he returns the smile.

“Of course,” Sinbad replies.

They are interrupted when a Fog Troop member runs into the room. He informs them that the royal army is approaching.

It turns out to be Sahbmad, accompanied by General Barkak and his men, but the news he brings in no less disturbing. Ahbmad is planning to sell the citizens’ rights and turn Balbdadd into a slave exporting country. The agreement will be signed in five days and be sealed with marriage between Ahbmad and a Kou princess.

“Sinbad,” Sahbmad says, “are you really working with Alibaba now?”

“That’s right,” Sinbad replies, “though only as myself and not part of the Alliance.”

Sahbmad looks around nervously. “Is—is it possible for me to talk to you and Alibaba alone? I’ve already told everyone the most important thing. There—there’s just something personal that I think you two should hear… I… I know it sounds weak, but my legs won’t stop shaking. I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to remain standing out here.”

Sinbad reassures Sahbmad that he is not weak, then arranges a room for them to talk inside the Fog Troop’s base. Sinbad asks for Aladdin and Morgiana to stand guard outside and promises to fill them in on what happens later.

Alibaba is surprised when General Barkak also stands outside. He was sure the General was going to follow Sahbmad into the room. Alibaba is not sure what it means with Sahbmad truly speaking to Sinbad and him alone.

“What did you want to tell us?” Sinbad asks once they are all seated inside.

Sahbmad still looks jittery and nervous when he says, “I knew the both of you had to know about this… as soon as I heard you helped Alibaba get an audience with Ahbmad.”

Sahbmad takes a deep breath to calm himself. He continues, “After the previous King passed away, and Ahbmad inherited the throne, the two of us discovered a letter in father’s desk. We didn’t understand all the details at the time – it spoke of Magis and Djinns and metal vessels – but we did understand the main contents of the letter. In it, father formally acknowledged Alibaba as his successor. It was addressed to Sinbad and was a petition for Balbdadd to join the Seven Seas Alliance. It also asked for Sinbad to support Alibaba when he ascended the throne.”

Alibaba is stunned at the revelation. Sinbad closes his eyes, deep in thought.

“So that’s what King Rashid had planned…” Sinbad eventually says.

Alibaba looks and Sinbad with wide eyes. Sinbad returns the stare with a fond expression.

“I once offered King Rashid membership into the Alliances,” he says. “…And the opportunity to gain a metal vessel.

“He turned me down.” Sinbad shrugs and looks amused. “It seems King Rashid was waiting for you all along.”

“It was Barkak that told me who you really were,” Sahbmad says while Alibaba continues to be left speechless, “…after I finally confided in him about the letter…”

“It most likely would have worked,” Sinbad comments, turning his attention back to Sahbmad. “Alibaba would have faced may protests at court even if he was favoured by the King. If Alibaba had acted as the lynch pin to Balbdadd’s membership into the Alliance – but more importantly, if he had proven himself more worthy than Ahbmad by conquering a dungeon and gaining a metal vessel – Alibaba would have gathered more than enough political clout to secure his place as King Rashid’s successor and stand against any opposition.”

The full weight of what happened that night hits Alibaba. He originally turned down King Rashid’s offer of the throne because he did not want to create dissidence in the court. Alibaba thought he had been doing the right thing at that time, but it turns out he played an even greater role in plunging Balbdadd into its current situation than he thought.

“Will that not work anymore?” Sahbmad asks worriedly.

Sinbad shakes his head and says, “The Alliance is a politically neutral entity. To interfere now would break that neutrality.” He pauses, then he looks at Sahbmad questioningly. “Sahbmad… you do realize what you are doing by telling me all this, right?”

Sahbmad slowly shakes his head. Alibaba’s momentary relief and disappointment in himself is replaced by confusion. Alibaba isn’t quite sure he understands what Sinbad means either.

Sinbad sighs and then asks, “I assume the letter was destroyed?”

Sahbmad nods. “Ahbmad immediately ripped it apart after he understood what the contents meant. I don’t think anybody but us knew about the letter either. It was unsigned, and there was not royal seal on it.”

“Neither the Alliance nor I, as a representative of the Alliance, can do anything unless we are formally invited,” Sinbad restates. “The letter would have been good justification for us to act.

“The situation now is completely different.” Sinbad explains,” The plan would have only worked had King Rashid petitioned for Balbdadd to join the Alliance during his reign. Alibaba would have also needed to gain the metal vessel while he was part of the palace.

“But now… Ahbmad has no regard for Alibaba, and the royal court is already firmly on Ahbmad’s side. Alibaba has also established himself as the leader of a group that has been antagonized the government and the nobility.

“Unless…” Sinbad looks and both Alibaba and Sahbmad in the eye. “You two decide to stage a coup d’état.”

Alibaba takes in a sharp breath. Sahbmad stutters in shock, “A coup d’état?!”

“Sahbmad,” Sinbad asks, “what did you think you were doing when you came here? Leaking information to the Fog Troop is already sedition. And now you are telling us King Rashid’s true successor is meant to be someone else.”

“You can’t be serious,” Alibaba protests. “Me? I—I can’t become King!”

“Why not?” Sinbad questions. He frowns. “Alibaba, I can understand how you are feeling with your failed negotiation. Believe me, I too know what failure feels like, but you cannot let that bring you down when so many people are depending on you.”

Sinbad’s voice softens. “I know the news that you have just learned must not have helped. I’m sure King Rashid understood when you turned him down. He knew better than anyone the burden of rulership. And he did not disagree with your decision, did he not?”

Alibaba looks down. “I guess that’s true…”

“But you now know what the path you should be taking,” Sinbad says. “And it’s not too late. If you become King and petition to join the Alliance, we will be able to help you in dealing with Kou. Sahbmad, Morgiana and all the citizens of Balbdadd believe in you. You still ended up meeting a Magi and gained a metal vessel. If that is not destiny, then I don’t know what is.”

“But…” Alibaba still has his doubts. He looks down and wonders. Even if the one saying it is Sinbad, can this really be the path that they should take? Will this really solve their problems with Kou?

“It will be on the nose,” Sinbad admits. “And it will still depend on how the Kou Empire reacts. At the very least, it will delay the signing ceremony.”

“Then, aren’t you putting your Alliance at risk? Are you really willing to do that much?”

“I am,” Sinbad says firmly. “And I’m sure the members of the Alliance will agree with my decision. Balbdadd is still a fellow neutral country and an important trading partner of the Alliance.

“More than that, King Rashid was an important mentor who taught me everything I first knew about business and trade.” He smiles. “On the day-to-day basis, the Seven Seas Alliance is still a mercantile agreement. It’s honestly safe to say the Alliance would not have existed as it is today without King Rashid having tutored me. I’ll gladly honor his final wish if you become King.”

Rather than make him feel more assured, Alibaba only feels even less confident. Alibaba can’t help but feel everybody’s faith in him is misplaced. Nothing he has done so far has been the right choice. Alibaba can see the disappointment in Sinbad's eyes when he is unable to respond.

\---

A day later, Alibaba runs back to the Fog Troop base and begs Sinbad to teach him how to use his metal vessel.

\---

Alibaba really manages to surprise Sinbad. A King Vessel that does not want to be King, Alibaba choses to abolish the monarchy and create a republic instead. Sinbad is further impressed when Alibaba brazenly asks for Kou to forget all the agreements made between them and the previous king.

The Kou princess huffs, but she eventually leaves when Sinbad backs up Alibaba’s claims. Alibaba announces his plans to the citizens, and the changes are met with roaring approval from the people.

The cheers are quickly silenced when Alibaba’s friend finally makes his appearance. He is quick to remind everyone of their loss and the lives they will never get back because of the king’s rule. Violence breaks out, and black rukh bursts into the sky. Sinbad pulls out Yamraiha’s magic tool and calls for Sharrkan and Masrur to come meet him at the palace.

Alibaba goes to confront his friend. Sinbad is eventually forced leave the Dark Djinn created afterwards to him, Aladdin, and Morgiana. The Dark Djinn is obviously receiving a power boost from all the black rukh. Sinbad, along with Sharrkan and Masrur, go out to quell as much of the violence in the city as they can.

Sharrkan and Masrur make sure people are moved out of harms way. Then Sinbad uses sound magic to knock everyone out. The children eventually succeed in defeating the Dark Djinn, but Alibaba’s friend still dies from the aftereffect of fusing with the dark metal vessel. Ugo’s seal also disappears after the Djinn expended all its magoi on restraining its dark foe.

Sinbad tracks the banker and cuts him down, but the damage has already been done. Kou warships appear off Balbdadd’s coast the next day.

Sinbad sees the children’s faces fall even lower. He thinks they have done more than enough. It is time for the adults to step in. The children deserve a break.

Isla Sindria is quite beautiful this time of the year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Isla Sindria, Aladdin learns, is a small island part of an archipelago located all the way down in the uncharted Southern seas. _

They are only given two weeks to be depressed before someone barges into their room. The lady is Pipirika, Aladdin later learns. She is a giant compared to Aladdin and easily tosses him and Alibaba out of the house. Alibaba tries to get angry at her, but he freezes when the lady makes a scary face. She tells them everyone on the island has to earn their keep. If they don’t work, they will not be getting any food. The lady gives them a list of tasks to do and tells them not to come back until they are finished.

Isla Sindria, Aladdin learns, is a small island part of an archipelago located all the way down in the uncharted Southern seas. There is only one modest settlement, comprised mostly of workers from Sinbad’s company and their families. The Southern seas hold many exotic goods never seen on the continents – fish, and fruits, and strange-looking plants are only some of the examples. Sinbad’s business is based on the producing and exporting of these goods. Pipirika and her husband Mystras manage the day-to-day operations of the business. They also act as mayors for the settlement when Sin is away.

Aladdin hasn’t met Pipirika’s husband yet. Mystras left before they arrived to meet Sinbad in Kou. Aladdin wonders what kind of man could be married to such a lady, and he shivers at the thought.

Aladdin meets Jafar, Vitel, and Mahad. They are the settlement’s schoolteachers and look after the children when their parents are at work. Aladdin thinks they are pretty normal at first. Then they are attacked by a giant sea creature while out on a school trip. One of the kids Aladdin was tasked to look after falls overboard when the ship rocks. Aladdin tries to rescue the boy, but he also gets swept into the water. The sea creature sees them and turns its attention away from the ship.

Mahad appears out of nowhere and punches the creature away. He is caught by red strings before he falls into the water. Arms suddenly appear and pull Aladdin and the boy back onboard. Aladdin blinks when the arms shorten, and it’s revealed they belong to Vitel. Jafar fusses over the boy and makes sure he is okay. Then he turns to Aladdin and proceeds to swear up a storm.

Aladdin is suitably cowed by Jafar’s lecturing. It turns out, Aladdin never needed to get involved. He only made things worse when he tried to help. The schoolteachers – who Aladdin is beginning to suspect are more than just schoolteachers – are more than used to handling these things. This is proven when the sea creature appears again, and Jafar binds it with his strings before electrocuting it.

Aladdin wasn’t hurt when he was attacked, so he doesn’t get to meet Yamraiha, the island’s doctor. Aladdin is a little disappointed. Yamraiha is also a magician. He’s told she likes to experiment and can disappear for weeks. It’s normal for people to only get a glimpse of her. There are frequently strange sounds that come from her house, and sometimes Aladdin thinks it may be a good thing that he hasn’t met her yet.

There is also Pisti, who Aladdin initially thought was the strange one. She’s even older than Alibaba but looks Aladdin’s age. She says she’s from Artemyra and rides on a giant bird. She also says she left her country to learn more about the world and meet some men.

Aladdin likes working with Pisti the most. He gets to fly and see all sorts of things when they patrol around the islands. But even when it’s just helping with a harvest, every task feels more fun than work. Liam and Rosa are always patient in teaching Aladdin when he makes a mistake. Kil is stern but fair, and he is the first person to praise Aladdin when he does something right. Everyone is so kind and honest in what they do. Aladdin can feel the mood lifting in Alibaba’s spirit as well. There is a certain energy and gusto Aladdin has never felt anywhere else before. For such a small and isolated place out in the sea, the settlement really feels like a great big warm and happy home.

Sin finally returns from Kou. Everyone goes down to the port to greet him. There are two noticeable faces in the crowd that Aladdin does not recognize. Ships have been coming and going with the latest harvest, and Aladdin thinks they must have come on one of them. One is a giant much like Piprika, and Aladdin thinks he may be the brother she mentioned. The other man is dressed in scaled armor, and he stands with his posture stiff the entire time. The giant seems friendly enough with the other man though, giving a burst of hearty laughter at one point and patting him on the back.

Sin steps off the boat and he’s immediately swept up in the crowd. Sharrkan is the one to come over and greet them. He must have noticed where Aladdin was looking.

“That’s Hinahoho and Drakon,” Sharrkan explains. “Hinahoho’s the big one. They’ve both known Sin the longest, though Drakon was first. Actually, it may not look like it, but Drakon and Sin are the same age.”

“Really!?” Aladdin exclaims. The difference between Pisti’s real age and how she looked is already big enough. Sin’s just seems way too drastic to be real.

“That’s something I’ve been wondering as well,” Alibaba says. “He looks like he’s not much older than me, but the first dungeon was conquered fifteen years ago. It would have been physically impossible for Sinbad to conquer it if he is only as old as he looks now.”

“So, when Sin called you his kids?” Aladdin asks.

“Ah, that…” Sharrkan shrugs and looks embarrassed. “…I suppose it’s kind of true that Sin raised me after helping me out of a difficult spot. The same would apply to Masrur and Yamraiha too.”

“Didn’t Sin say the Priestess of Reim has been around for over two hundred years?” Alibaba suddenly asks. “She’s a Magi as well…” His eyes suddenly narrow at Aladdin. “…You’re not hiding something from us, now are you?”

“There’s nothing, really!” Aladdin immediately says. At least he doesn’t think so?

Another thought then pops into Aladdin’s head.

“Does that mean I should be calling him Uncle?” he asks.

\---

Alibaba squeals when he later finds out Hinahoho is one of the characters from his favourite book, and Aladdin’s suspicions are proven right when he learns the schoolteachers were assassins the past.

\---

Sinbad informs Alibaba about Kou’s agreement for Balbdadd’s self rule. Alibaba asks Sinbad to train him so he can become stronger. He wants to prevent the disaster in Balbdadd from happening ever again. Aladdin and Morgiana join him in his decision. Sinbad agrees that they need to get stronger. Morgiana already has Masrur. Sinbad suggests Yamraiha and Sharrkan to Aladdin and Alibaba.

“Eh? Uncle Sin, you’re not going to be teaching us?” Aladdin asks.

“It’s not that I won’t help,” Sinbad explains, “but these two are much more qualified than me. First and foremost, a Magi is a Magician, and Yamraiha is a genius who even taught me for a while. I’m also only passable with a sword, but Sharrkan is a master who also owns a metal vessel.”

“You’re a metal vessel user too?” Alibaba turns to the other in surprise.

Sharrkan smirks. “Impressed, aren’t you?” He puffs out his chest. “I’m the conqueror of the 41st Dungeon, Focalor!”

“But…” Aladdin frowns. “…Ugo never reacted to his metal vessel.”

Sinbad blinks. “Is that how you’ve been detecting metal vessel users?”

Aladdin nods, and Sinbad replies, “Well, I guess that can be the first thing I teach you. Magi are naturally able to detect metal vessels.”

For Morgiana, Sinbad suggests she become part of Alibaba’s household. Morgiana agrees, and she chooses her old metal shackles to be her household vessel. Sinbad sends it off the smithery to be forged into something new. There is nothing that can be done for Alibaba’s broken sword though, so Sinbad gifts him with one that has equal and deeper meaning.

“King Rashid gave this to me,” Sinbad says when he presents the sword. “…at a time when I was trying to forge my path anew. May it encourage you and guide you as it did for me.”

Alibaba bows and accepts the blade solemnly. The children are eager to get started on their training.

“Not today,” Sinbad responds, as a worker comes in. He informs them a rampaging moray is heading straight for the island. Sinbad spotted the creature earlier on the ship.

“Perfect timing,” Sinbad says. “Why don’t your teachers show you what they can do first.”

The children are suitably impressed by Yamraiha, Sharrkan, and Masrur’s display. Sinbad sends them off to enjoy the night’s celebration. Then he takes the opportunity to slip away.

It’s a little strange to see everyone so happy. Sinbad is never around for Mahrajan at this time of the year. He goes to find Drakon now that they can have a moment alone. Sinbad was surprised to see him on the island and wonders at his presence.

“I head about what happened in Balbdadd,” Drakon says when Sinbad finds him. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to make it, so I thought it’s only fair I visited you for once.”

There is a pause. Then Drakon continues, “Masrur told me the details of what happened.”

“Of course, he would choose to be talkative about something like that…” Sinbad mutters. “You really didn’t have to come. Doesn’t Ceylan still need you?”

“Emperor Ceylan is growing to be a strong and capable ruler.” Drakon smiles. “He can handle the Empire for a little while without me.”

“Don’t be so cheeky,” Sinbad says, even though he is also amused. He tries to look more somber. “…You know what I mean.”

Drakon’s expression turns solemn as well. “Ceylan was young when it happened. He never saw that things that we—no… that _you _did at that time. My one regret is that in fulfilling Serendine’s wish I have not been able to support you the way I’ve wanted to these past years. Given what has happened to Balbdadd… the least I can do is make sure you do not spend the day alone.”

Sinbad sighs, but he looks at Drakon fondly. “You shouldn’t sell yourself short,” Sinbad says. “Like you said, Ceylan is becoming a strong and capable ruler. That wouldn’t have happened without you. You have done nothing less than continuously support me by keeping the peace in Parthevia.”

The two of them spend the anniversary climbing the tallest mountain of the islands. They find a ledge with a good view and sit to watch the sunset.

“It really has been more than ten years, hasn’t it?” Sinbad asks.

“It has…” Drakon replies.

Sinbad chuckles humorlessly. “Look at us, commiserating like old men.”

Drakon’s response is to squeeze Sinbad’s hand tighter.

The children do well enough with their new schedule, but there is an incident during the first week of their lessons. Everyone is immediately alerted by the sudden gathering of the rukh, so thick that even the non-magicians can see it.

“What happened?” Sinbad asks as soon as he finds Yamraiha. She is standing over an unconscious Aladdin.

“I don’t know!” Yamraiha says. “We just took a break. We were only discussing some magical theory!”

Sinbad grabs Aladdin’s hand to take a closer look. He is instantly repelled.

“Someone is transporting Aladdin’s consciousness to somewhere else,” Sinbad says. They all watch as the rukh form a great white bird and fly off.

Aladdin doesn’t regain consciousness until the next day. When he does, Sinbad senses a change has come about him. Alibaba asks Aladdin if he’s alright.

“I was just saying good-bye to Ugo,” Aladdin says. The sad look in his eyes prevents everyone from asking more question.

A month passes, and Drakon returns to Parthevia. The Kou prince arrives and creates a headache with an overzealous proposal. Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana’s training stalls. Sinbad does not appreciate the suggestion that Sharrkan makes, but he accepts that it is the best choice if he wants to see the children continue to grow. Sinbad is not surprised by what happens as soon as he asks them to clear Zagan’s dungeon.

“Please allow me to accompany them!” Hakuryuu begs. “With this you should have no problems, right? I’ll even leave whatever testament you want to make sure whatever happens falls on me!”

“Are you sure it’s alright?” Sharrkan asks after Sinbad lets all four children go. “Hakuryuu is still the prince of a hostile country after all.”

“It’s better than the alternative,” Sinbad says. “He has the same eyes as Serendine...”

Sinbad sends Sharrkan along with Yamraiha and Masrur after the children. Those four are bound to attract attention from the organization.

Sinbad is right. The children are attacked inside of the dungeon, but they manage to come out on top in the end. Their teachers effectively deal with the ambushers that are waiting outside, and Sinbad welcomes them all back with another celebration.

What Sinbad does not expect is for one of Al Thamen’s agents to infiltrate the island by possessing Hakuryuu’s arm. The agent creates copies of himself and attacks indiscriminately. They reform when cut down. One charges directly at Sharrkan. Sinbad realizes the plan too late when it is slashed apart. He only has enough time to get between it and Sharrkan. The curse lands on Sinbad.

“How lucky of me,” the remaining copy says. “I get to invite a King and a Magi to Fall.”

Sharrkan apologizes profusely for his carelessness. Sinbad waves it off. It is better that it’s him. Alibaba also got cursed. Sinbad stays long enough to make sure that he is stable. Then Sinbad goes to activate Yamraiha’s teleportation circle.

“Hey,” Sinbad greets. There is a stunned look on the Al Thamen agent’s face.

“Did you really think you could get away with attacking _my_ kids?”

Alibaba is still under the effects of the curse when Sinbad returns. Aladdin reveals his new power as he saves his friend. Sinbad watches Aladdin and ponders even more about his origins. There are only supposed to be three Magi in the world after all…

The Musta’shim princess dies. The dark metal vessels turn out to be from Magnostadt. Aladdin decides he wants visits the country. Yamraiha is completely supportive of the decision, but Sinbad cannot be happy with Aladdin’s choice.

“Are you sure?” Sinbad asks when it’s just the two of them. “I agree with Yamraiha that the academy could teach you invaluable things. But given our discovery, it could be dangerous.”

Aladdin nods. He looks determined. “I know, but I want to see what happened to Dunya’s home for myself. You told me I should be allowed to freely travel and make my own judgments on what to do with my power.”

Sinbad smiles. “That I did…” He resigns. “But I still can’t help but worry.”

“Uncle,” Aladdin asks, “have you ever been to Magnostadt before?”

“Once… years ago, I met their leader Mogamett.” Sinbad mulls as he replies, “…I found him to be a man of good intentions, but I did not agree with him on several things.”

“The discrimination laws?” Aladdin asks.

“Among other things…” Sinbad ruffles Aladdin’s hair. “…But as you said, you need to discover things for yourself. Just be careful when you’re there, okay?”

“I will,” Aladdin says. “Thanks for everything you’re done for us, Uncle Sin.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” Sinbad smiles. “I’m glad that I could help.”

Then Sinbad thinks it over.

“…Well, there is one thing you can do for me.”

“What is it?” Aladdin asks.

“…Please go back to calling me Big Brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake 1:
> 
> Alibaba squeals when he later finds out Hinahoho is one of the characters from his favourite book.  
Alibaba: You’re the honest Imuchakk who perseveres though being shy!  
Alibaba: Wait a minute. Does that mean Mr. Drakon is the bad, bad Parthevian from the prequel?  
Hinahoho: …I always thought Sinbad overdid it with his books…  
Pipirika: Come now, big brother, you should be flattered. It’s not everyday that you get to meet such an earnest fan!  
\---  
Omake 2:
> 
> Sharrkan: Zagan used to cause a lot of trouble for the local Torran tribe until Sin dealt with it.  
Aladdin: Dealt with it? What does that mean?  
Sinbad: The Djinn and I had a little… talk.  
Sharrkan: He stood outside the Dungeon and lectured it. The Djinn returned all the people it kidnapped and stopped taking more.  
Alibaba: Sinbad's lectures are terrifying.  
Sharrkan: ...Consider yourselves lucky to have never been on the end of one.
> 
> Rurumu's School of Chops: First Graduate, Sinbad... Second, Pipirika... Third, Jafar.  
Mahad and Vitel abstained for the sake of the children.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We skip straight to the end of the Magnostadt arc...

Kougyoku had just been taken out along with her brother. They were in a hopeless situation when lightening cracks the sky. The Medium is swallowed up in a great big explosion. Giant birds carrying people emerge from the clouds.

At the forefront are men and women in Djinn equip. Alibaba recognizes half of them from back at Isla Sindria. Standing in the middle is Mister Dragul with his sword raised for another attack. Floating next to him is Sinbad with his own sword raised as well.

“Go, my king vessels!” Sinbad commands. He points his blade at the Medium. “Show them what happens when invaders threatens us. It doesn’t matter if the opponent is even a god!”

The metal vessel users launch themselves and attack the Medium. Explosions rock the sea and everything is lit up in white.

“That’s the Seven Seas Alliance?!” Alibaba yells incredulously.

“Big Brother Sin!” Aladdin calls out happily when Sinbad flies down towards them.

“Hello, Aladdin. I’m glad you remembered the promise,” he greets. Then he turns to Alibaba and says, “I’m glad you’re here as well, Alibaba.”

“How did you know to come here?” Alibaba asks.

“I was in Parthevia when I heard Reim had declared war on Magnostadt,” Sinbad replies. “But mostly it was due to this guy here.”

Sinbad gestures to a man in green who flies up to them along with Morgiana. “This is Yunan. He’s a Magi as well.

“You give yourself too little credit,” Yunan says. “You were already calling your king vessels by the time I found you.”

“Still…” Sinbad narrows his eyes as he observes the situation. “They’re not going to be enough. We need to isolate the Medium so it won’t be able to continue absorbing rukh.”

Kouen gestures to Koumei and the latter nods. Koumei teleports a mountain and drops it on the Medium. The thing survives, but now it is cut off from the sea. As if choreographed, a boom rends the air, and the Medium’s borg is completely shattered by Muu.

“That should do it.” Sinbad nods. “But we’ll still need all the metal users to come together in order to defeat that Medium.”

“We’re all low on magoi,” Alibaba informs Sinbad. “And three of Kou’s metal vessel users are injured are as well.”

Sinbad’s response is to smirk. “Exactly who do you think I am?”

He turns to Kouen and states, “The Seven Seas Alliance have no interest in war with Kou or Reim. We have a greater enemy to defeat. If you agree, just this once, I’ll lend you my support.”

Kouen nods, and Sinbad moves away from them while raising his sword.

“This is something Yamraiha and I created combined with the basics of magoi manipulation,” he says. “You can call it a type of extreme magic that only a Magi can perform.”

The rukh becomes so thick that even Alibaba can see them. Sinbad looks like he’s glowing as light gathers at the tip of his blade. It bursts into streams to connect to each metal vessel user. Alibaba feels himself revitalized by Sinbad’s magic. Actually, Alibaba feels even better than before he started fighting the Medium. He looks down to see Kougyoku and her brother’s bodies being restored.

“That is magic which allows for healing and magoi restoration,” Yunan comments and smiles. “…My, what a wonderfully impressive idea. In theory, it completely negates a person’s limits on magoi use.”

Something about the way Yunan says it doesn’t see right to Alibaba. Kouen calls for him, and Alibaba doesn’t get to ask. Sixteen metal vessel users come together to perform one giant extreme magic with Sinbad supporting them to keep their magoi levels up.

The Medium is obliterated… only to reform once again.

“Our combined extreme magic wasn’t enough?!” Alibaba exclaims.

It’s wasn’t enough, but the Medium has been severely weakened.

“We’ll just have to do it again,” Sinbad declares grimly.

Yunan stops him and points to something at the Medium’s chest.

Aladdin and Yamraiha go in to talk with the Chancellor’s rukh. The Medium dissolves, but another tense situation takes its place.

Kouen still wants to take over Magnostadt.

“Unfortunately, I’m going to have to object,” Sinbad speaks up. “Magnostadt is joining the Seven Seas Alliance.”

Alibaba is stunned and so is Aladdin. There are various exclamations of shock from both Reim and Kou.

Kouen narrows his eyes and asks, “Aren’t the Seven Seas Alliance supposed to be neutral?”

“It’s true,” a Magnostadt magician steps out of the crowd. “Chancellor Mogamett contacted Sinbad after hearing about Kou. In the event of his death, the Chancellor wanted Sinbad to take over and have Magnostadt become part of the Alliance.”

“Damn it.” The curse is from Muu. “Was this his plan all along?”

Sinbad only looks amused. “Between two powers that want nothing but to either absorb them or use them, what did you think would happen? Of course he chose the third option instead. The Seven Seas Alliance has a proven history of neutrality, even with regards to the regulation of its own members. I’ll admit, it doesn’t hurt that its Mediator is a magician either… and who has also been looking after his adoptive daughter for the past ten years.”

“He has a point,” Koumei says. His face looks stricken. “I focused too much on the part that it is an alliance of non-magicians, and relied heavily on Magnostadt’s discrimination. When we heard that Magnostadt declared war on Reim, which is supported by a Magi in a similar fashion as the Alliance, the chances looked even slimmer that the country would go to them for help. I never considered things in another light.”

Koumei swallows and bows to Kouen. “Forgive me, brother. This was a grievous oversight on my part.”

“The fault does not solely lie with you,” Kouen responds. His eyes narrows at Sinbad. “That man is proving to be far more dangerous than we both initially thought.”

Nine metal vessel users stand imposingly behind Sinbad. The Seven Seas Alliance didn’t just rival Kou and Reim. Their power in terms of metal vessel users completely overshadowed the two Empires. That wasn’t even counting the strength of Sinbad’s magic. Alibaba doesn’t think the Alliance’s overwhelming might with its metal vessel users is what Kouen is referring to though. Sinbad’s response is to only smile wider.

“Stop that,” Yunan says, bumping his staff on Sinbad’s head. “We came here to stop the war. Now hurry up and diffuse the situation.”

Sinbad gives Yunan an annoyed look, but he turns to the Priestess of Reim and asks, “Well, Lady Scheherazade, what will you do? You can potentially fend us off if you join forces with Kou, but don’t you think there has been enough meaningless blood shed already?”

The Priestess does not immediately respond, but her grip on her staff noticeably tightens.

“Kou does have a point,” Scheherazade eventually says. “You haven’t aged at all since we last saw each other. The reason for your youth seems to be completely different from mine as well. And seeing you standing before you king vessels…” She lets the sentence trail off.

“…Just what are you planning, Sinbad?” Scheherazade asks.

It is the woman that looks a lot like Pisti that responds. “Aren’t you being hypocritical?” The woman points out, “You look even younger, but have been around longer. You are obviously the one currently speaking for Reim.

“It’s simply much more efficient to have only one person to talk for us than have all five of speaking us at once. Sinbad is not formally part of any country and is our Mediator, it only makes sense that it should be him. It is, quite frankly, rude of you to question us like that when we were the ones that came to your aide.”

Muu does not seem happy to see the Priestess questioned. He tries to speak up, but Scheherazade stops him. That action alone seems to prove the Alliance’s point.

“You’re right, my apologies,” Scheherazade says.

She turns to Sinbad and continues, “You are also right that enough blood has been shed. To prevent Kou from getting to Magnostadt was our true goal. Even if we manage to defeat you together, we would still ultimately have to fight each other. To prevent that, I have no choice but to entrust Magnostadt to you.”

“Thank you,” Sinbad responds and tilts his head to her. He then addresses Kouen, “And what will your answer be?”

Kouen smirks like he’s found something amusing. “I see.”

Aladdin is suddenly snatched up from right beside Alibaba.

“Hey!” Alibaba immediately protests.

“It’s only fair that Kou gets their own Magi as well,” Kouen says. He looks at Aladdin. “You did promise to give me everything, remember?”

“Aladdin…” Alibaba hears Sinbad say, “…did you forget what I said about being wary of men like him?”

Aladdin whimpers from Kouen’s arms. “I’m sorry, Big Brother…”

Alibaba squawks and tries even harder to pry Aladdin free.

The situation does somehow manage to deescalate from there. The Alliance deactivates their Djinn equip, and Kou follows with doing the same. Sinbad even offers to trade Aladdin with Yunan, who does not appreciate the joke. Alibaba thinks Sinbad was only partially joking. There is something strange about the two Magis’ relationship. It seems like there is a strong undercurrent of hostility between them.

Things get sorted and Aladdin doesn’t have to go with Kou. Alibaba breaths a huge sigh of relief when Kouen finally leaves. Aladdin clings to Alibaba’s side like a limpet.

“You two did really well fighting off the Medium,” Sinbad says when he walks up to them. “It seems you’ve both gotten a lot stronger in the past year.”

“We still wouldn’t have managed to win if it wasn’t for you and the Alliance,” Alibaba replies. “I didn’t know the Alliance had so many metal vessel users.”

“One thing happened after another, and it ended up like this,” Sinbad shrugs. Then he shoots a look at Yunan who approaches them and says, “If someone hadn’t kept raising dungeons and prevented me from lowering them, none of this would have ever happened in the first place.”

“How mean!” Yunan responds, looking like he’s hurt. “I wasn’t the one that made you have two king vessels for each country. And all the metal vessels came into use just like I said!”

“There’s a difference between being selective and just spreading them all over the place.” Sinbad’s tone is annoyed. “You should know better than anyone what kind of responsibility you have for them.”

“You always have nothing but lectures for me whenever I visit,” Yunan sniffs. “As the most politically neutral Magi, I might as well get started on preparing for the summit.” He hops onto his staff. “I suppose I’ll leave Aladdin and Morgiana in your care for now.”

“Wait!” Sinbad shouts, and makes to go after Yunan. “Get back here, you irresponsible jerk!” He raises his sword and points it at the other Magi’s disappearing form.

And then Sinbad stumbles. His entire body wobbles, and he loses his balance. Alibaba doesn’t know when Mister Dragul joined them, but he prevents Sinbad from collapsing to the ground. Instead he is carefully lowered to sit down.

“Big Brother, are you going to be okay?” Aladdin asks worriedly.

“Ah…” Sinbad waves his hand, but it looks like he doesn’t have complete control of his limb. He gives Aladdin a smile instead and says, “Nothing a bit of rest won’t fix.”

“It was a reckless thing you did,” a voice says.

Alibaba turns to see Scheherazade approaching them with Muu following behind. Mister Dragul’s stance shifts at the sight of the two.

Scheherazade raises her hand in a gesture of peace. “Please, I’m not here to cause trouble.”

She looks to Sinbad. “To combine healing with magoi restoration in the way that you used… it’s true that such a thing could be called an extreme magic. Still, to support sixteen metal vessel users while they are attacking…” Scheherazade does not look happy. “Even if the risks for the people who receive the magoi is removed, it still doesn’t change the fact that channeling it takes a huge toil on the caster’s body.”

Alibaba turns back to Sinbad who looks like he’s only sitting up thanks to Mister Dragul’s support. What Yunan said earlier now makes sense. Even if he is a Magi, Sinbad has to have his limits too.

Sinbad chuckles tiredly. “I thought you weren’t going to cause me any problems…”

Scheherazade looks like she wants to say more. Instead, she sighs and her shoulders drop.

“You truly are still as reckless as in the past.”

Scheherazade actually wants to thank them. She was planning on using an extreme magic during the fight. It has a similar effect to Sinbad’s own, but it would cost Scheherazade her life if she casted it.

“Even though my time is limited, at least I will be able to say good-bye to everyone.”

Scheherazade bows and turns to leave. Sinbad calls out before they are too far apart.

“What I want has always been the same,” Sinbad says. “Whatever I plan… that will always remain true.”

Scheherazade looks back and smiles at them one last time. With that, the war in Magnostadt finally comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: An Interlude, which was originally supposed to be this update, but I'm still trying to wrangle some parts right


	5. Rewind I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we rewind back in time to just after the disaster in Parthevia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, I hate writing from the pov of any character under the age of 14. This chapter is version 2.5.
> 
> And by 2.5 I mean there was a version 0, then a 1, then a 1.5, and a 2...

** _Sharrkan._ **

Sharrkan is scared, and frustrated, and so very, very hurt. Sin had just tossed him and Masrur onto the ship and left them by themselves. Sharrkan pulls Masrur closer to him so he will not somehow slip away. The water is choppy, and the ship sways. None of the adults pay them any attention. They are all too focused on making it to Reim.

A sailor does check on them when land is finally in sight. Masrur also begins to wake up at this time. The ship makes it to the docks where it is then detained. Sharrkan manages to speak up and ask if he can send a letter to Napolia.

One of the Reim officials gives him and Masrur considering looks. Sharrkan swallows and does his best to play up how they will be missed. The official’s expression does not change until Sharrkan mentions their connection to the head of the New Mariadel Company. The man promises word will be sent to the address Sharrkan gives him. In the meantime, they will have to remain with the rest of the Parthevians.

The days pass and Sharrkan’s nervousness grows. The guards have begun eyeing them with interest as well. A Fanalis and Heliohapt child will obviously stand out. They have no choice but to wait and hope the letter has actually been sent. Unlike with the slave traders they encountered while finding Masrur’s hometown, there will be no one to immediately turn to even after defeating the guards.

Sharrkan misses Sin and wishes he is with them even more.

It felt like the entire world had opened up when Sharrkan went with Sin. Sharrkan has experienced things he never could have imagined while inside the palace walls. The ache Sharrkan had initially felt from leaving his home was soon filled with new warmth. He has seen so many new places and met so many new people.

First, there is Mystras, who is funny and open. Then, there is Drakon, who acts stoic until poked by Sin. Serendine, who understood his frustration and difficulty in making a friend. Jafar, who pretends to be respectable despite his foul mouth and temper.

Vitel and Mahad, who are simultaneously easy-going and tense. Serendine’s handmaidens, Sahel and Tamila. Liam and Rosa, and Kil and all the other children freed by Sin. Pipirika, Hinahoho and Rurumu, and their kids. Parsine the scary lady, and Ceylan who’s just like him. Sharrkan would never have met these people if it wasn’t for Sin.

Sharrkan lost his mother just the month before. Despite his mixed feelings on their relationship, her death still left a hollow ache in his chest. Sharrkan has known Sin for only a year and a half, but Sin still gave Sharrkan so much over such a short period of time.

Masrur has been much quieter lately. He is constantly tense and alert while sticking by Sharrkan’s side. Sharrkan remembers Sin was the one to free Masrur as well.

Masrur may be the taller one now, but Sharrkan is still the older one. It is the senior's duty to take care of his junior no matter what the situation may be. He shakes himself out of his misery and focuses on distracting Masrur instead.

After they moved to Balbdadd, Sin was the one to tutor them. Their lessons were sometimes erratic, but Sin made sure they never forgot what they were taught. While they were in Parthevia, Sharrkan and Masrur were given private tutors, but Sin still made time to help them no matter how busy he got.

Sharrkaan makes sure neither he nor Masrur falls behind on their learning. Sharrkan thinks Sin will be proud when he learns what Sharrkan has done. They are limited by what is available on the boat, but they make the best of what they can get.

Mahad is the one that eventually picks them up. All the guards are immediately daunted by the large man. Sharrkan can only feel genuine relief. He and Masrur are quickly released.

They arrive back at Napolia. There is still no sign of Sin. Weeks pass by, and a letter eventually arrives from Drakon. He confirms Sin is alive, but not even Drakon knows where he has gone. Sin has disappeared. Drakon hoped Sin had only left for Reim.

Sharrkan later also receives a letter from his brother. Akenamun-ra has heard about what happened in Parthevia. He asks if Sharrkan wants to come home. Things in Heliohapt have settled for now.

Sharrkan is momentarily torn. There is nothing they can do. They can only wait for Sin to come back on his own. Sharrkan feels he will just be abandoning everyone if he ran home.

_When _Sin comes back. There is no seconding guessing with _if_.

Sharrkan holds that thought like a mantra as he sends a letter back.

A year and a half pass before Sin returns. Sharrkan sees him on the front steps and immediately drops what he’s carrying. The noise catches Sin’s attention, and he turns around. Sharrkan runs into Sin’s arms and latches tightly on.

Sharrkan doesn’t care that he’s twelve and so almost an adult. He cries, long and hard. Relief racks his body. The months were still long and filled uncertainty while they waited for Sin.

Sharrkan is still sniffling when Sin holds out a hand. He asks, “Why don’t you come over, Masrur?”

Sharrkan looks behind him and sees Masrur standing by the gates. Masrur hasn’t moved at all since they first spotted Sin.

“You knocked me out,” Masrur says. “…You tossed me and Sharrkan onto the boat. You forced us to leave while you stayed behind.”

Sin lowers his hand. His face is unreadable.

“I don’t regret it,” Sin says. “I had to make sure you two got out.”

“Don’t you trust me?” Masrur asks. “You know how strong I am. There was no need to send me away. I could have stayed and fought with you.”

“That doesn’t mean you should have to,” is Sin’s response. “Neither of you should have gone through what happened in Parthevia.”

“But that was _my_ decision to make,” Masrur says, and Sharrkan is startled by the amount of hurt in the other’s voice. “You were the one that told me to decide for myself who and what I should fight. You took away my freedom to _choose_.”

Sharrkan can feel Sin’s arms tighten around him. The hardness in Sin’s eyes now also waver with hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Sin says. “I didn’t mean for you to take it that way.”

Sin looks down at Sharrkan. “All I wanted was for you two to be safe.” He looks back up at Masrur. “I got carried away and forgot what you would think… but I could never forgive myself if you two got hurt because of me.”

Sharrkan chooses to bury his face into Sin’s chest. After a moment, Sharrkan hears footsteps. Masrur’s arms wrap around them.

Still, Sharrkan thinks, he wants to be useful too. Sharrkan never wants to feel so helpless again. First in Heliohapt, then in Parthevia, and finally while they were stuck waiting in Reim.

Sharrkan wants to make sure Sin will never be able to leave him behind again. Sharrkan almost lost Sin once. He doesn’t think he will be able to take losing Sin a second time. Sharrkan wants to get stronger, but he isn’t sure how.

Sin is constantly in and out, taking care of business and re-establishing the Alliance. Eventually, Sin announces he is leaving again. He has no destination to give or even when he may return to Reim.

Sharrkan provides any excuses he can think of to get Sin to take him along. Sin turns him down with responses that are all too reasonable like a responsible adult. Sharrkan can only watch uselessly as Sin packs up his bags.

“You’re breaking your promise again,” Masrur says.

Sin pauses at his words.

Sharrkan doesn’t understand fully what’s going on, but he knows enough to use it to his advantage.

When Sin leaves, it is with both Sharrkan and Masrur.

They make a detour to Balbdadd, and Sharrkan is instantly in love. He thinks Yamraiha is the prettiest girl he has ever seen. That love immediately turns into jealousy when he realizes Yamraiha got to be with Sin when Sharrkan and Masrur could not. Sin tries to convince her to join them on their travels as he does not want her to stay so long by herself. Yamraiha puts her foot down, and it is the first time Sharrkan has seen Sin kicked out of his own house. Sharrkan finds in the end he’s a little conflicted that Yamraiha does not join them.

Sharrkan finally learns the reason for their travel. He watches as the massive building descends back into the ground. Sharrkan gulps. He realizes what he can do. He wants to get stronger. He wants to protect Sin too.

Sharrkan spends all night before reaching their second dungeon working out his nerves. He doesn’t hesitate to run when Sin is momentarily distracted. Sharrkan charges into the gate and emerges on the other side. His relief is short-lived. He is quickly attacked by strange creatures.

Sharrkan fends off the creatures as best as he can. He soon finds himself cornered with a wall against his back. He doesn’t even realize he is almost ambushed until something splatters onto the back his neck. Sharrkan risks looking up behind him in time to see Masrur kick a creature off a hidden ledge.

“What are you doing here?” Sharrkan asks, stunned. The creatures are too wary to attack right now.

“I knew you were going to do something stupid,” Masrur replies after he jumps down.

The response ticks Sharrkan off. “Don’t act like you’re so much better!” he shouts. “If you knew what I was going to do, why’d you let me run in here anyway?!”

Masrur shrugs. “Isn't it the junior's role to follow their senior's lead?”

Sharrkan has enough time to gap. He isn’t sure if he should feel flattered or insulted.

The two of them easily mow down the rest of hoard.

Sin eventually catches up to them. He looks frazzled and stressed. His clothes are askew and his hair’s a mess. Sharrkan learns later that Masrur tripped Sin to buy them enough time to run into the gate.

The relief in Sin’s eyes is immediate when he spots Sharrkan and Masrur. Sharrkan thinks he should feel guilty for what they put Sin though. Then Sin’s eyes flash. The relief disappears. Both Sharrkan and Masrur find themselves prostrating at Sin’s feet as Sin gives them the lecture of a lifetime for their recklessness.

Sin sigh when he’s finally done.

“Come on,” he eventually says. “Let’s see the Djinn and get out of here.”

Sharrkan immediately panics. That isn’t what he wants! He didn’t think Sin can just to talk the Djinn into letting them out!

Sharrkan doesn’t care. He acts like a whiney and spoiled brat. He begs and cries and even throws a tantrum as long as it will get the job done.

“The answer is no,” Sin says. His words are final.

“Then we’ll just try again!” Sharrkan responds. “And…—and next time you might not even be there!”

It’s mean. It’s horrible. Sharrkan will find some way to make it up to Sin later, but Sin reluctantly agrees to allow them to continue.

Sin is unhappy, and he watches them like a mama hawk. Still, he keeps his promise as they make their way through the rest of the dungeon. Sin offers Sharrkan and Masrur advise and patches them up during breaks. Then he sends them off to fight their own fights.

Sharrkan contracts with Focalor, and he feels both elated and proud. Sin pulls him and Masrur into a hug after they leave the dungeon, and he tells them the same.

Then Sin’s face darkens, and he tells them they are grounded for the foreseeable future.

Sin dumps them to the mercy of the Yambala tribe.

Still, Sharrkan is happy. Now he can be stronger. Now he can be the one to protect Sin too.

A few months later, Masrur gains a household vessel. There is only one person it could have come from.

Masrur looks at him and says, “You’re still weak and useless at a lot of things. How do you expect to protect anyone by yourself?”

It suddenly hits Sharrkan, and he thinks he’s an idiot. Masrur followed him into the dungeon, and he was the one that really convinced Sin to take them along. Sharrkan remember the tenseness from Masrur while they waited from on the boat after Parthevia.

Masrur also wants to get stronger. He felt just as helpless as Sharrkan in spite of his strength, but the nervousness from back then wasn’t from the thought of being made a slave again.

Masrur wants to be able to protect the people he cares about too.

Still… he could have put it in a nicer way.

“Hey! Whose household are you part of again?!”

…**_and Masrur._**

\---

_ **Forward.** _

“And that’s how I became to be youngest dungeon conqueror is the world!” Sharrkan declares.

Alibaba looks up at his master with stars in his eyes. It’s one thing to read about it in a book. It’s a completely different thing to hear it from the ones that have gone on the adventures themselves. Alibaba’s respect for Sharrkan goes up by several notches. His master didn’t even flinch when he encountered his first monster!

“That’s so cool!” Alibaba exclaims. “Still…” he couldn’t help but ask, “why didn’t Sinbad write a book about this?”

Sharrkan’s face suddenly changes. He looks a little nervous. “Uh, well, you see…” he coughs to buy himself some time. “Sin got really busy with the Alliance after that. And he never really had the time to write later on...”

“Just what kind of nonsense are you filling your apprentice’s head?” a voice suddenly asks.

The question came from Yamraiha with Aladdin following behind. They just finished their lessons for the day as well.

“It’s none of your business,” Sharrkan immediately says.

“Master Sharrkan was telling me about how he conquered his dungeon,” Alibaba replies, “and I asked him why Sinbad hasn’t written a book about him yet.”

Yamraiha blinks. “But he has written one. It's unpublished, but there’s a copy of it in Sin’s library.”

“Really?” Alibaba asks. He is already making plans to check it out.

“There’s no need to do that,” Sharrkan quickly cuts in. “You already had me to tell you exactly what happened. Sin always has the bad habit of exaggerating in his books.”

Alibaba remembers how Mister Hinahoho hadn’t seemed comfortable with talking about the books either. He also said Sinbad likes to go overboard with what he writes.

“I guess that’s true…” Alibaba responds.

“Oh?” Yamraiha suddenly smirks. “So the fact that Masrur had to rescue you when you were first attacked by monsters was a lie? Or what about that time you fell into a pit of guano?”

“Shut up!” Sharrkan's face is burning red. “You can’t believe everything that’s in there, okay? Sin was mad at me for running into the dungeon without telling him! And how do you even know what happened in the books?”

“Why, Sin asked me to be his test reader of course.” Yamraiha taps a finger on the side of her cheek. “Now, how did Sin describe you in his books again?” The sly look she gives is proof that she remembers. “…A crybaby prince who can’t do anything on his own, and constantly needs to be bailed out by his exasperated mentor and obligatory friend?”

The vein on Sharrkan’s forehead pulses like he’s about to burst a blood vessel. “That’s it!” he declares. “You need to stop tainting my apprentice with your lies!”

“Lies? I don’t see you denying it,” Yamraiha fires back. “Maybe you should read Sin’s book yourself and get a reminder of what actually happened!”

The two are directly face to face with each other. Neither are backing down. Both Alibaba and Aladdin have great respect for their teachers, but they still high tail it out of there before the fight breaks out.

Later, Alibaba does find the book. He finishes the entire thing in one night. The major events are the same but how they happen are very different. Maybe Alibaba should feel guilty about going behind his master’s back, but he thinks Yamraiha is right. His master really should read over the book.

After all, Alibaba’s favourite part has to be the end:

“…_Whiny brat and crybaby though he is, the prince does truly care about his people. His stupidity and recklessness need to be worked on, but they come from the right place. He still has a long way to go to learn some self-preservation and sense, but there is no doubt that one day he can become a truly great ruler..._”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad is not Sin Dad, but Sin Mom, the single working parent with three kids – the obsessive shut in, the clingy whiner, and the silent enabler. 
> 
> Neither one of the three is better than the others. XD
> 
> -  
In the original Draft (ie ver 0), Masrur and Sharrkan had their own separate interludes, but they ended up crossing over each other too much thematically and ran parallel in plot. So I pulled the best parts from Masrur's pov and used Sharrkan's as the base. The least obvious is probably the whole "Sin giving him so much" and "meeting all sorts of new people" part. That was originally in Masrur's but it work's just as well with Sharrkan. Funny enough, Masrur's conversation with Sin originally happened in Sharrkan's interlude. As I said, there was just way to many crossovers and parallels.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s very hard to convey the political scheming and implications between three parties while all told through the point of view of a twelve-year-old. But at least Aladdin got all the major things down.

Aladdin shows everyone the history of Alma Toran and everything leading up to when he left the Underground Room. He is warmed by Alibaba and Morgiana’s ready acceptance of his past, but he watches the leaders of Kou and the Seven Seas Alliance carefully.

Sin sits as the head of his Alliance, with a king vessel from each member country standing behind him. The Kou representatives hadn’t been pleased with the sight. Magic users were banned from the summit, and metal vessels were turned in until the end of the meeting. This was all to ensure that violence would not break out.

Aladdin and Yunan were obviously allowed to attend, being the reason and the hosts of this summit. They were also neutral parties to the powers present. The same cannot be said about Sinbad, and Kouen’s people saw his presence as a direct threat.

Yunan had tried to diffuse the situation. He showed them that Sin wore magoi suppressing cuffs which only Yunan can unlock. That only led the snake-haired man beside Kouen to remark how defenseless Sin had left himself while his king vessels were no longer armed. A whole new tension sprung forth from the comment, and it only increased when Sin introduced the Yambala tribe.

Then Reim arrived and revealed themselves to have aligned with Kou. The two groups were in a stalemate until Titus flew down. He revealed himself to now be the Magi of Reim. Aladdin had known that Scheherazade had passed away. He heard she had died with a smile on her face, surrounded by the people she had loved. Aladdin was happy that Scheherazade got a good farewell, but he hadn’t known about Titus’s return.

It seemed Kou hadn’t known about it either. Titus’s presence made Kou’s original complaint moot. The summit was finally allowed to begin, but the tension only seemed to sharpen when Mu took the final seat while Titus stood behind him on his right.

Now the mood was largely stunned confusion and awe as everyone tried to grasp the magnitude of what they saw.

“I honestly would never have imagined our history to being something like that.” Kouen’s words are easily heard amongst all the voices. Everyone immediately quiets down and turns their attention to the man. “But it does answer a lot of questions I’ve had while researching about the history of our world.”

“Tell me, Sinbad.” Kouen leans forward. He clasps his hands under his chin. “Something the Guardian said has piqued my interest. He said one of the Magi was tainted by Al Thamen’s attempt to open a black spot in the past. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

Murmurs start again. Sin’s king vessels give him uneasy looks as everyone begins remembering the comment Ugo made near the end. Aladdin had hoped that with all the other revelations it would be overlooked, but Kouen latched onto it like a shark scenting blood.

“Big Brother…” Aladdin feels the need to speak up.

“It’s alright,” Sin says. He gives Aladdin a smile. Then he turns back to Kouen and replies, “You are correct. I am the Magi that the Guardian was talking about.”

The statement immediately causes a stir. Some even shout out. Aladdin has never seen Sharrkan nor Masrur so shocked before. Not even Sin’s own king vessels seemed to have known.

“Twelve years ago,” Sin begins, and everyone quiets down to listen, “…one of my king vessels was corrupted by Al Thamen’s schemes. They instigated a civil war, and a Medium was created. I was able to stop it by absorbing all the black rukh. The one responsible died during the summoning.”

“Aladdin,” Sin suddenly addresses him. “Your goal is to have all the metal vessel users work together, correct?”

“Yes,” Aladdin immediately say. “There’s still a distortion in the sky. The hole from where Il Ilah descended did not completely close. All Al Thamen needs is to create another Medium, and Il Ilah would descend immediately.”

“Then shouldn’t we all be the more wary of Sinbad?” one of Kouen’s advisors questions. “Since he absorbed all the black rukh from a previous Medium, he could easily doom us all if he turns into one now.”

“I am hardly possessed by it,” Sin states. There is was sharpness in his tone. “It has been more than ten years since it happened. I am not going to turn into one now. If anything, what happened should be proof that I want nothing but to see Al Thamen stopped. The last thing I want is to help their plans succeed.”

Mu is the one that asks, “Then, Sinbad, do you suggest that we all go with Aladdin’s plan?”

“Unfortunately,” Sin replies, “I do not think it will work.”

Kouen narrows his eyes, and Aladdin does not have a good feeling.

“After all, it is the Kou Empire that has been enabling Al Thamen’s schemes.

“It goes far beyond Kou providing them a seat at the heart of their empire,” Sin continues. “Think about it. Who was the one that ultimately benefited from Balbdadd’s civil war? Al Thamen only took advantage of the strife that Kou engineered. Who were the ones that ultimately cornered Magnostadt when they were weakened and forced them to make a desperate decision? Reim had already been pulling away to end the war.

“Al Thamen’s plans have only gotten so far because of Kou’s actions. Even if we defeat the organization, there is no guarantee that the abnormalities of the world will simply stop. Unless they cease their aggression and invasion of other countries, Al Thamen and the Kou Empire might as well be one and the same!”

There is a heavy silence after Sin’s speech.

“Our request is simple.” Sin concludes, “All I and the Seven Seas Alliance want is for Kou to stop invading other countries. Then we of the Alliance will be more than happy to work with you in eliminating a common threat.”

Shouts and debates break out. Kou immediately refuses, Reim demands for answers, while the Alliance defends their neutrality from the former’s accusations. Aladdin can see what is happening as the conversation unfolds. Reim and Kou were already on shaky grounds with Titus’s appearance. Then Sin’s speech had laid the blame of what happened in Magnostadt thoroughly on Kou.

Kou is now only further alienating themselves by explaining their one world ideology. If Kou does not give up Al Thamen, then they can only be a threat. If Reim and the Seven Seas Alliance come together, they can easily crush Kou.

Kouen raises a hand, immediately demanding silence.

“And what will you do,” he asks, “if I do not agree with your condition?”

Kouen looks directly at Sin. Everyone turns their attention to the other. No one dares to breath as they wait for the answer.

Sin does not respond.

“I knew I didn’t like you,” Kouen says, and he stands from his chair. He walks up to Sin. “To have so much power and still willfully be weak.”

He looks down at the other. “You and I would never get along.”

Sin’s face remains unreadable as he looks up at the other, but Aladdin notices a hand tighten on the arm rest almost imperceptibly.

“Prepare to sail,” Kouen orders as he turns around. “The Kou Empire will deal with Al Thamen by ourselves.”

“Aw, is the show over already?” a voice suddenly asks.

That’s when a Magician wrapped in black rukh appears.

Judar disappears after his attack, leaving behind the news that Hakuryuu has killed his own mother and taken over the throne. Kouen and his people depart immediately after, but not before calling for Alibaba to quickly follow them. Alibaba reveals he has decided to join Kou in order to protect Balbdadd. He explains his reasoning and what his agreement with Kouen entails.

“You really are impressive,” Sin says after Alibaba finishes. “I wish you all the best of luck, Alibaba.”

Titus offers to take them part way to Balbdadd, and everyone heads to the port. Aladdin finds himself hanging back. He hovers at the edge of the circle Sin’s king vessels have formed around him. Aladdin still feels the need to apologize.

“Um, Big Brother,” he speaks up.

Sin’s eyes, which have been looking downward while deep in thought, is immediately drawn to Aladdin. He seems to know exactly what Aladdin wants to say and offers him a smile.

“I always did wonder why you acted so distant after saying goodbye to your friend.” His words are little wistful. “He must have warned you. Ugo has known all along. It’s understandable that you would be wary.”

“I’m sorry,” is all Aladdin is able to say.

“Don’t be,” Sin replies, giving him a more reassuring smile. A hand is placed on Aladdin’s head. “I would be a hypocrite if I excluded myself from your questioning.”

“Why didn’t you tell us about your condition?” Sharrkan asks.

“There was no point,” Sin answers. “I didn’t want you to worry. By the time I saw you and Masrur again, Yamraiha and the Yambala tribe already helped me get it under control.”

“Yamraiha knew?” Sharrkan is surprised. “Then what about Drakon?”

“I—”

“Drakon didn’t know either,” Sin cuts in.

“I can understand you not wanting to worry anyone,” Hinahoho says, “but I’m sorry I was not there to help you.”

“It’s what friends are for,” Mystra adds. “You’ve done so much for us, Sin. It’s only fair to let us help you, too.”

“Yeah!” Pisti pipes up. “We might not be able to do anything about the past, but we can still help you stop Al Thamen in the present.”

“It’s why I got my metal vessel in the first place,” Sharrkan says. A determined look is on his face. “I was powerless in the past, but that’s not the case anymore. This time, I’ll do my part and help you stop the organization.”

“You already know what my answer is,” Dragul says. “We all believe in you. You gave us these powers so we could protect what we cared for. You have done so much to help the world for the better. We will stand by you. So, let us use these powers to help you. We will support you no matter the cause.”

Aladdin is beginning to feel like he’s intruding. Sin looks like he doesn’t know what to do with all the reassurance and support. Titus comes back for him, and Aladdin takes his leave. He still takes a moment to look back and see Sin smile warmly and thank everyone.

“Sinbad really is amazing, isn’t he?” Titus says after the ship leaves the port. “It’s like he has a strange pull to him, to have the loyalty of his king vessels to such an extent… It almost looked like a reversal. Whether he means it or not, it’s like Sinbad has truly become a magician that can shape the world.”

Aladdin thinks back to the conversation he had with Yunan only the month before. After the war in Magnostadt, Aladdin and the others had remained in the country to help with the reconstruction. The last month before the summit though, they decided to take a break for themselves. Instead of returning to Isla Sindria, Sin thought it would be more convenient to stay in Parthevia. Yunan had paid them a visit to give them the final details of the summit. Then he promptly whisked Aladdin away to talk to him alone.

Yunan asked Aladdin what he thought of Sin and King Vessels. Yunan openly admitted to being wary of Sinbad, though he also admitted to being the reason Sin ended up with so many metal vessel users. Yunan began summoning dungeons as soon as he felt Al Thamen move. With Kou in particular, it prevented Al Thamen from gaining too much power in court, although that ultimately failed when Ren Gyoukuen took to the throne.

“Still, isn’t it strange?” Yunan asked, after telling Aladdin how he and Sin first met. “Magi are guided instinctively to their king vessels. It was true for you, right? And it was true for Scheherazade as well. But a Magi ended up leading another Magi into a dungeon instead.”

Aladdin places a hand on his head where Sin rested his own earlier. The warmth felt just like the first time Sin had patted him there. The warmth felt just like Baba’s when she declared Aladdin as her family. It felt just like Mogamett’s when he asked Aladdin his wellbeing.

Mogamett had nothing but good intentions for his people, but his decisions and actions still led to disaster in the end.

Big Brother has done nothing but good for everyone so far. Could his good intentions also lead to something bad as well?

Ugo’s warning continues to echo in Aladdin’s head.

“_Be careful of Sinbad…_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: We finally get to see what Hakuryuu and Judar have been up to in this AU... or a dialogue between Mogamett and Sinbad. I haven't decided yet XD
> 
> \--  
Omake  
The Summit, oversimplified:
> 
> Aladdin: Let’s come together to stop a great evil!  
The Alliance: Sure… as long as Kou stops their conquering.  
Kou: Who are you to tell us what we can and can’t do?!  
Reim: Just here to see what you youngsters are up to...


End file.
